


What you do to me

by orphan_account



Series: Prompt fics [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine in a female Cheerio uniform, Blow Jobs, M/M, Wall Sex, cheerio!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris (confettistan) prompted Blaine visits Kurt in his Cheerio uniform in NY, and I somehow wrote a PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What you do to me

"Hey, Kurt? How do I look?"

Kurt looked up and his jaw dropped. Blaine was standing in the doorway of the room, wearing a Cheerio uniform. And not just any Cheerio uniform, a female Cheerio uniform. Kurt's brain shorted out. He could see Blaine's lips moving, but couldn't hear anything over the buzzing in his ears as he stood up and walked over to Blaine and pulled him into a hungry kiss.

Blaine responded after a second, kissing back enthusiastically. His hands moved to Kurt's tangle into Kurt's hair as Kurt slid his hand down Blaine's back to cup his ass under the skirt. Kurt pulled Blaine closer and felt his hardness rub against Blaine's thigh, who whimpered. 

Kurt backed Blaine up against the wall. "Want you," he groaned. "God, Blaine, you in that skirt-"

Blaine moaned in response, and Kurt broke away from Blaine's mouth to move down to the pulse point on Blaine's neck. Blaine tilted his head back to give Kurt more access to his neck, and Kurt sucked a bruise onto Blaine's neck while Blaine babbled out his approval. 

One of Kurt's hand crept to Blaine's entrance and probed in. Blaine groaned, and Kurt pushed his finger in past the wall of muscle. Kurt kept moving his mouth all over Blaine's neck as he moved his finger around, eventually crooking it and hitting Blaine's prostate. Blaine shouted, "Oh god yes, Kurt, there!", and shoved himself down onto Kurt's finger. 

Kurt added a second finger, stretching Blaine and making sure to hit his prostate, then a third. "Please, Kurt, I'm- I'm close," Blaine begged. "Need you in me."

Kurt gasped out, "Don't have lube on me."

Blaine groaned, then lifted himself off of Kurt's fingers and got down on his knees. He quickly unzipped Kurt's pants and pulled down his underwear, releasing Kurt's cock. Kurt felt his cock being enveloped by the warm heat of Blaine's mouth and bucked up into it. Blaine choked, his eyes watering, but started bobbing his head up and down while Kurt made an effort to keep his hips relatively still. 

After a few minutes, Kurt tugged on Blaine's hair, and Blaine released Kurt's cock from his mouth. He got up and Kurt quickly picked him up and positioned his cock at Blaine's entrance, then thrust in. 

Blaine started gasping out sounds of pleasure while Kurt fucked into him, reveling in the tight heat surrounding him. Kurt eventually felt a coiling sensation and gasped out, "Blaine, I'm close, I'm-" 

Waves of pleasure exploded through Kurt as he climaxed. Blaine clenched around him and was coming with a shout. 

They slowly came down from their high, leaning against the wall and breathing heavily. Eventually, Blaine unwrapped his legs from around Kurt's waist and slid off of Kurt's cock.

"Well," said Blaine tiredly. "I take it you like the skirt."

Kurt smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if this is awful and I should just not write porn or if it's okay/good plz?


End file.
